


What Do You Mean, We Left Geralt on Mars?

by ladivvinatravestia



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Martian Fusion, Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladivvinatravestia/pseuds/ladivvinatravestia
Summary: Geralt gets left behind on Mars.  Fuck.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	What Do You Mean, We Left Geralt on Mars?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a couple scenes that came to mind when riffing on a “the Martian” AU with Witcher characters. Yes, Geralt has some kind of rover that he uses to get around on the surface of Mars, and yes, he names it Roach.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could take credit for the title, but the truth is that it’s shamelessly ripped off from What do you mean we left Clint on Mars?, an excellent slow burn WinterHawk fic that you should totally read.
> 
> Also, please visit me on tumblr!


End file.
